


Possibly, Perhaps, Maybe

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, forceful flirting, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe is a vicious little word</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibly, Perhaps, Maybe

Draco pushed Hermione up against the wall, her breath coming as a sharp exhale. "Malfoy! What are you doing?" Her tone was indignant, the pitch of her voice climbing several octaves as she pushed at his hands, trying to get the latch they had on her waist off.

Draco grunted, wedging himself up against her as she flailed. "Granger, I swear to Merlin if you don't stop teasing me, I'll take horrible advantage of you right here and now." His slate grey eyes were more intent than usual as he watched her, hovering close to her face.

"I'm-I'm not teasing you." Hermione shifted slightly, trying to avoid eye contact. She knew that she had, in fact, been teasing him for the past three months. The fact that he'd noticed, and on top of that, done something about it, made her heart race.

"Don't play games with me, woman." Draco watched her for a second longer. "Dinner, tonight. Five PM. I'll pick you up."

Hermione pushed against Draco's chest, noting distantly that he felt so very warm to her suddenly freezing hands. Draco let her push him, his hands falling from her sides as he took a step back, graceful even when he should have been off balance. "Why do you think I'd go to dinner with you, Malfoy?" She shook her head dismissively, bits of hair covering her eyes as she glared.

Draco crossed his eyes, his weight leaning on one hip. "Don't think I haven't noticed, Granger." He sneered at her, raking his eyes up and down her. "Your skirts are shorter. You bend over just out of my range of sight. Your blouse is unbuttoned an extra button. And I bloody well know I caught sight of lace knickers four days ago."

Hermione flushed. She didn't think she was being that obvious. "Malfoy, are you trying to get lucky tonight?" Her voice was low and husky. She felt out of air, like she couldn't inhale enough to keep her brain going.

"Maybe," he commented, his voice gruff. "Five PM, Granger." He turned and stalked off, walking stiff-legged as Hermione watched him go from under her lashes.

"Maybe," she said softly to herself. Maybe indeed.


End file.
